1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an exit device including a latch and actuator assembly and deals more particularly with an improved dead latch arrangement and actuator assembly of the rim or surface-mounted type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exit devices or panic bolts of the afore-described type are generally known in the art. An example is disclosed in the active U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,262 which issued Apr. 15, 1975 to Merton S. Williams. In some of the earlier exit devices, dead latches have been provided usually with the addition of a number of parts which have been required to assure their efficacy. These prior devices have been subject to breakdown, and have been expensive to manufacture and maintain.